


Eros

by kunstaeilation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, light plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstaeilation/pseuds/kunstaeilation
Summary: The moment Donghyuck looks at him, Taeil's mind goes blank.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #003:  
> Takes place on tour, the process of Character A slowly seducing Character B over time, including playing up their performances of Baby Don’t Like It
> 
> As soon as I saw this prompt, I snatched it up the moment sign ups were open. Hyuckil is one of my favorite rare pairs and I love writing canon so... viola. Plus, who can resist Hyuckil Baby Don't Like It? 
> 
> P.S. This is also completely unbetaed and only edited by me. it was basically a last minute rush to finish because I've been busy and my computer crashed on me just when I finally had time. I hope you guys like it~

The first thing Taeil thinks when he sees Donghyuck gazing at him through half-lidded eyes with sweat dripping down sun-kissed skin is not a thought, but a feeling. It sends a shudder down his spine and into his groin, snatches the air from his lungs and his lips, empties his mind of any thought but that face. Lust personified; seduction embodied in a single look. If not for the countless weeks’ worth of concert rehearsals, Taeil would’ve frozen up on stage right then and there gaping at Donghyuck in front of thousands of fervent fans on their very first stop of their US tour. But before he knows it, the chorus is over and Taeyong’s rolling voice wipes his memory clean, but not Donghyuck’s. The boy takes note of Taeil’s expression—of that split second of dark desire and feels a twist in his gut and a thrill flooding his body.

The second time Taeil sees that look, he isn’t surprised as much as he is overwhelmed. They’ve been in the US for just over a week now busy promoting their mini album while exploring all the sights there is to see. Taeil’s just beginning to get into rhythm of things, but concerts are a whole different story. It’s a mere two days after the first and now that the initial nerves of performing in a foreign country are gone, he sees, hears, and feels more of everything—Donghyuck included. The moment the distinct electronic notes over the chords of Baby Don’t Like It comes on, his heart quickens and his palms grow clammy as heated images fill both his body and mind.

Suddenly, the spotlights come on and Taeil sings the lyrics out of a rehearsed reflex rather than a conscious awareness. He can’t remember how he got here, doesn’t even recall getting down from the jungle gym and into position. All there is is he and Donghyuck beneath the sensual magenta lights with a sea of pulsating lime green in front of them. Each practiced syllable feels like garbled mess; his tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth, his mind a blank canvas, his eyes swimming and spinning at the ever-moving lights.

The line ends sooner than expected and Taeil turns to face Donghyuck just like they’ve rehearsed over and over again only this time, Donghyuck doesn’t stick to the script. That gaze is there once more, but so too is a hand reaching up and grazing his cheek. It’s a quick touch that doesn’t last more than half a second, yet there’s something in those eyes of his. Something curious, something dangerous, something electrifying about whatever answer Donghyuck gets from Taeil’s response. For the rest of the night, his cheek burns in the shape of Donghyuck’s hand.

The third time, Taeil knows exactly what to expect but it’s completely useless to him. The minute that it takes to go through the introduction and Mark’s rap is dreadfully long, yet all too short at the same time. Taeil tries to focus on something—anything—to take his mind off the images playing over and over again, but he makes the mistake of picking Mark to listen to. Each word out of his mouth leaves Taeil lightheaded and breathless as they sink down deep within stoking that simmering desire. Just like the lyrics, it’s frightening yet magnetizing, wicked yet addictive. He wants to run away and hide, to escape from that stormy expression that’s beginning to haunt him. Yet he wants to get on his knees and beg, to worship and cherish that look until the end of time. He wants everything and nothing, but he can’t have both. Instead he’s trapped, torn between the primitive instincts of self-preservation and dark desire. But there’s no choice for Taeil. There’s no escape. Mark’s verse soon comes to an end and then-

Taeil sings the words to the song as he looks out across the ocean of fanlights before turning to Donghyuck. It’s the same half-lidded stare, the same sweat-slicked skin, but there’s something different once more. Something purposeful. It’s in the way Donghyuck ever so slowly turns to face him, his gaze leaving goosebumps in its wake before locking with Taeil and holding all his attention. It’s in the way Donghyuck reaches up to stroke his face, his touch slow and lingering as it sends jolts through his body and sears itself into his skin. It’s in the way that stare stays on him for as long as possible even as the boy steps back against Doyoung and looks up and away. 

Just like that, Taeil falls.

With each subsequent stop, Donghyuck grows bolder and bolder not just on stage but in person as well. He’s a bit too touchy, a bit too clingy, a bit too obsessed but nobody notices. They’ve all been played as fools by the boy’s charm, convinced that Donghyuck’s being the same exact Donghyuck he’s always been—playful and mischievous with the slightest bit of irritating. Yet, Taeil knows better. He can feel a something even if it goes unsaid. It’s like a pull of sorts. A tug. A trap. A game.

“Taeil-hyung!”

The sound of his name and that familiar voice sends Taeil’s mind into a scramble as he awkwardly attempts to look busy while trying to get up from his chair, but he’s too late. A pair of hands and a warm body claim him, caging him in from behind as the scent of heady cedar beneath a velvety honey overwhelms him.

“I’m bored,” Donghyuck whines into his ear, his warm breath sending a tingle down into Taeil’s spine. Taeil swallows and grips at the armrests glaring at the boy through the mirror—or at least he tries. What comes out instead is anything but what he intended. It’s a strange look, one that even he himself doesn’t understand. It looks like nervous anticipation, but it doesn’t quite feel like it. Sort of seems like unguarded fear, but it’s not. Has a giddiness to it, but it can’t be.

 _It’s probably…_ A word comes to mind and Taeil immediately brushes the idea aside shoving it away in the farthest reaches of his brain. He doesn’t want to see it, doesn’t want to admit to it. But then there’s Donghyuck staring at him through the mirror with his arms wrapped around him and suddenly, Taeil feels like he can’t breathe. It’s just too much. Donghyuck’s warmth, Donghyuck’s scent, Donghyuck’s voice—it’s just all too much for him.

“Go bother someone else,” Taeil huffs, tugging at Donghyuck’s arms and trying to free himself but to no avail. The boy’s newfound interest in lifting weights has made him that much more stronger and thus even stubborner.

“No,” fluffy silvery strands tickle his face as Donghyuck shakes his head, “Don’t wanna.” Taeil tries once more, but fingers dig into his arms and Taeil sighs quickly giving up the fight and steeling himself against whatever it is to come.

Behind them are their hairstylists and makeup artists, their hands a busy flurry of activity as they get the others ready for their concert. Staff constantly flitter in and out, sometimes talking to a member or two, sometimes instantly leaving the moment they step inside. It’s a constant bustle of activity—the calm before the storm, so to speak. Another twenty minutes before people start running around instead of simply walking and another twenty for Taeil to get his preconcert nerves under control but with that steady rise and fall against the back of his head, it might not be possible.

Taeil takes a breath trying to calm his racing heart as he takes a peek at the boy through the mirror. A mistake. Donghyuck has that bored look on his face as usual; the moments before performing never seem to bother the boy, but it’s a lie of an expression. A facade. Behind that boredom is a looming darkness to those bright eyes. A hunger. A desire. It’s a look that has Taeil’s cheeks burning and his guts twisting, head dropping out of pure instinct. 

“Play with me,” Donghyuck demands and Taeil’s heart skips a beat. He really doesn’t want to entertain him right now, doesn’t even want to be in the same room with Donghyuck, but he doesn’t exactly have a choice right now—not when Donghyuck’s bent on being even more bratty than usual. So Taeil humours him instead with the hope that maybe even just a bit of dull conversation would be enough to drive him away. Another mistake.

Donghyuck immediately launches into a prattle of complaints, his warm breath a constant ghost of a tickle along the shell of his ear. It’s all Taeil can do to not shiver, but shiver he does. Each and every single sensation slinks downwards and soon, all Taeil can hear is the drumming of his heart and the roar of blood swirling within. Those ramblings turn into lighter fuel with each word adding to the stirring in his groin until Taeil’s forced to face the inevitable. He shifts in his seat, a movement that’s so normal and natural, yet it’s also a movement Donghyuck immediately notices much to his dismay. 

Those eyes flick down to his lap and Taeil foolishly crosses his legs. There’s nothing to see, nothing to hide at least not yet, but the movement is dramatic and obvious and Taeil can’t think clearly anymore. _Is this on purpose?_ The thought suddenly comes to him. The staring, the extra attention, the neverending pestering—even this thing Donghyuck’s doing to him right now seems carefully calculated and Taeil’s the unwitting victim to the one-sided game.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Donghyuck murmurs into his ear, “You’re all red and flushed.” At that, Taeil looks up at himself in the mirror. Even beneath the thick layer of makeup he can see a crimson blush spreading down his neck and along his ears, but that’s not what has his blood boiling. It’s the sheer boldness of it all. There’s people all around them—staff and friends they’ve all grown close to over the years. Each and every single one of them knew the guys inside and out by now, yet not a single one of them suspects what’s going on, what Donghyuck is doing to him.

Somewhere behind them, someone loudly calls out fifteen. Fifteen minutes left until stage. Fifteen minutes left for Taeil to do more than simply calm down if Donghyuck keeps this _thing_ up. Donghyuck readjusts his position and lets go of Taeil and for a moment, Taeil thinks he’s finally freed from hell only to have his hopes cut short as Donghyuck returns right back to where he was, leaning all his weight against him and draping his arms over his hyung’s shoulders. It’s an innocent enough gesture but when a hand brushes all too close to his groin, Taeil knows otherwise.

“Hyung?” Donghyuck places a hand down on his thigh and uses it to brace himself as he leans in to take a closer look at Taeil’s face. At this close of a distance, Taeil can make out every single slender eyelash framing those eyes. Even those splotches of dark brown spots seem more tantalizing than ever and suddenly Taeiil’s filled with the urge to kiss each and every single one of them. Taeil licks his lips and swallows, hands gripping the armrests.

“I-I’m alright,” Taeil grits out. “It’s just hot in here. I need a breath of fresh air or something.” It’s a lousy excuse, he knows. From the smirk on those small lips and the glint in those honey-brown eyes, Donghyuck knows it too. He digs his fingers in, pulling the fabric of Taeil’s already too-tight pants even tighter, grin widening at the hiss he draws out of Taeil.

 _Shameless_ , Taeil stares at the mischievous smile. _Utterly shameless_. So many people in the room and yet the boy doesn’t even care. Doesn’t even seem to notice from the looks of it—or maybe it’s all part of the same game Donghyuck’s been playing. Test his hyung’s limits, see how long it’ll take before someone notices something untoward. 

Perhaps Taeil should be scared. Perhaps he should run away and hide before Donghyuck ruins them both, yet instead of fear there’s just a tingle and a buzz dancing along his skin. An excitement that pumps into his veins and makes him light-headed and dizzy. He stares at that boy and that impish smirk, drowns in those honeyed pools, reaches out for the delicious sins they speak of.

“Hmm,” Donghyuck hums low in his ear unflinching as staff glance at them while they pass by. Instead, his hand creeps just the slightest bit closer to his groin—so close that Taeil can feel the heat radiating from Donghyuck’s hand right along his dick. So close that Taeil feels as if his heart’s about to explode. It’s a taste of the very thing those eyes promise and it’s all Taeil can do to not gasp. “You better take care of things then. Quickly.” With that, Donghyuck straightens up and leaves, but not without mirthless laugh that haunts Taeil for the rest of the evening.

By the time they reach Los Angeles, Taeil finds himself locked up in the bathroom more often than not with one hand tightly wrapped around himself while the other muffles his cries. What had started off as a necessity quickly becomes a habit, a ritual that he uses to calm himself down before going up on stage. At least that’s what he tells himself. In reality, he’s simply horny. It’s as if he’s back to being a teenager with every single little thing setting him off and it doesn’t help that Donghyuck just seems to _know_. A whispered word, a single glance, even a hand squeezing his ass—they all force Taeil to excuse himself for the bathroom.

Lately however, he doesn’t even need Donghyuck’s assistance; the occasional dream and his own imagination is all it takes for him to feel that coil of heat. Sometimes not even that much like right now in his hotel room. Taeil stares at Jaehyun from his bed, impatiently counting down the seconds before his roommate finally finishes getting ready for the gym.

 _He’s taking too long_ , Taeil glares at him, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. He’s already prepared to have the room all to himself for the next two hours with the TV blasting as loud as possible and wearing his most comfiest, loosest fitting clothes. He’s even gone as far as stashing some lotion and a couple of tissue papers in the nightstand drawer for some added fun. It’s a rare opportunity after all, yet he’s sitting here forced to _wait_.

Taeil sits up and frowns at his roommate once more in hopes that the dimpled-boy gets the hint, but Jaehyun doesn’t even look up from where he’s messing with his phone. Taeil sighs and flops back down. _It’s only been a day,_ he tries to tell himself. A day without touching himself. A day without his usual routine, but a day is too long now. Sometimes, even a few hours has him feeling antsy. There’s just a certain urge, an itch crawling through his veins. It claws at his skin, nips at his brain, slips into his thoughts over and over again until he feels stretched thin. 

_Only a day, only a day._ Just why did they have to be out filming all day yesterday? Donghyuck took every opportunity he could get to drive Taeil insane. A hand on his thigh while they’re seated side by side for lunch. A head on his shoulders and whispered filthy words beneath the rumble of car tires. A heated stare while a camera is in his face forcing him to not react. On top of that, he couldn’t even take care of himself at night because the goddamn brat decided a movie in Taeil and Jaehyun’s room was a brilliant idea. 

That was yesterday and now today it’s this. Jaehyun. Sure, Taeil could just gone to the bathroom as usual and rub one out, but it’s just not satisfying. Not anymore. He wants to enjoy himself, wants to let his mind run wild, wants to pretend his fingers are Donghyuck’s, wants to picture how those lips would taste and how that face would look as they fuck. He can already see it in his mind’s eye right now; Donghyuck’s given him plenty of material. Taeil’s so caught up in his anticipation that he doesn’t realize Jaehyun’s done packing until he hears the door closing beneath the roar of laughter coming from the TV. Finally freed, Taeil shoves the blankets aside, closes his eyes, and lets himself go.

The first thing he pictures is how Donghyuck would walk over toward him with that half-lidded gaze on his face and how it’d greedily roam up and down his body. How Donghyuck’s weight and heat would feel against him. How those small lips would taste. Taeil slips a hand beneath his shirt pretending it’s Donghyuck’s, twitching as he lets his fingertips drag up his stomach. 

_‘You’re so sensitive today,’_ that sweet voice would comment, _‘Couldn’t wait any longer?’_ There’d be a smirk on his face and a purposeful look of boredom, but his hand would continue upwards brushing against Taeil’s nipple and pinching it. Taeil mimics it, gasping at the sensation zipping down his body. _‘No,’_ Taeil’s back arches into his hand. _‘I needed you.’_

 _‘Really?’_ Donghyuck doubts him. It’s just more of the same game Donghyuck loves playing so much—stretch things out as long as possible and see how long it takes for Taeil to break. Taeil places his other hand along his thigh and imagines Donghyuck sinking his fingers into his flesh. The fabric of his sweat pants presses down against his cock and Taeil bites his lip at the smirk painted in his mind; the pull of soft cotton is the only bit of friction Donghyuck will grant him for now. _‘How badly?’_ Donghyuck coos into his ear. It’s so real that Taeil shivers at the thought of warm breath tickling his skin.

“Really badly,” Taeil mumbles to himself. He wants Donghyuck’s touch, needs it. His own hands aren’t satisfying enough and it’s why he started this tedious ritual to begin with. Horniness and porn could only get him so far, but now Taeil needs more. He needs hands on his body, lips against his own, a voice whispering in his ear. He needs-

“Donghyuck,” Taeil gasps finally slipping a hand beneath his waistband, eyes screwed shut at the first brush of skin. The damp fabric of his underwear scrapes at his hand as he runs his palm up and down along the shaft, but Taeil doesn’t care. He’s too lost in the fantasy with the TV granting him a privacy to be as loud as he wants. He continues to play with himself using the bit of precum to ease the glide as he continues to feel himself up.

Soon, his cock is laying heavy and hard against his stomach with his pants shoved haphazardly down past his hips. Donghyuck’s name rolls off his tongue with every stroke, his leaking cock throbbing his hands.

“You’re a mess hyung,” the words make their way through the heated haze and the murmur of sounds. For a moment, Taiel can’t tell if the familiar voice is just another part of his imagination but when he opens his eyes and sees that silvery hair and hooded gaze, he knows it’s real.

He stares at Donghyuck for a moment and takes in his lazy silhouette leaning against the wall, shivering at those hard beady eyes staring at him. There’s a silent command in them, an unspoken urge to continue with what he was doing. “Donghyuck,” Taeil licks his lips and gasps as he fists himself, “W-what are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” he pushes off the wall and stalks over, eyes glinting in the afternoon sunlight. “I wanted to watch a movie, but I found something better.” 

With every step Donghyuck takes, Taeil’s pulse quickens until he’s standing right in front of him, looming over him. The way the sunlight dances across his sweet face contrasts against the imposing figure Donghyuck makes and Taeil shudders at it. They’ve never been this close before, never this intimate. It’s always just Donghyuck teasing and toying with him, goading him until he’s hot and bothered and wanting to tear his hair out. This time is no different and Taeil stares up at him, silently begging him to just _touch_ him, but Donghyuck settles down on Jaehyun’s bed sitting back and making it clear that he was not going to help.

Instead, he makes a show of dragging his eyes up and down pausing at Taeil’s desperate jerks with a look of indifference plastered on his face when he flicks his eyes back up. “I take it back,” he sighs, “You’re more than just a mess. You’re disgusting.” But beneath that look of forced apathy, Taeil can see a dark desire simmering beneath.

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Taeil pants out. “You did this to me.” 

Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow. “Did I?” he innocently asks, resting his chin on a hand. “I don’t remember doing anything to you.”

Taeil glares at that smug face and considers just finishing himself off if only to spite him, but he feels that dissatisfaction clawing at him like an unscratchable itch. It has him aching and craving, the hunger growing stronger by the second. “You fuck,” he spits out. “Stop fucking around touch me already.”

“If you insist,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he saunters forth, glancing back at the TV before looking at Taeil with a knowing smirk. “You were prepared, huh?” he sits down on the bed, box springs creaking beneath the blare of noise as he leans down towards him.

“Shut it,” he reaches up for him, eyes slipping shut as Donghyuck’s scent washes over him. He smells like sleep—like faint musky sweat mingling with the lingering body wash from last night’s shower. Even his normally fluffy hair stands in messy clumps and Taeil almost finds it adorable if he not for the anticipation that’s coursing through his veins. Bit by bit, Donghyuck leans in closer and closer until his lips are pressed right up against his and Taeil shudders, his heart dropping straight down to the pit of his stomach. And then when Donghyuck licks at his bottom lip and snakes a tongue inside-

Taeil gasps and pulls Donghyuck close tasting the molten piece of candy in his mouth. He tastes like everything Taeil has ever imagined: harsh with how Donghyuck’s fingers dig into his cheek as his tongue demands for more and more; sweet with how he mewls and melts against him, his little sighs the only hints that he wants this just as bad as Taeil does.

The knowledge sinks deep down into his bones easing that itch he can’t seem to scratch, soothing the turbulence that’s been brewing within. “H-hyuck,” Taeil whimpers between kisses, “Please. _Please_.” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, doesn’t have to—not when hands are sliding up his chest and leaving its searing touch, not when lips are kissing down his body and leaving marks where no one else can see, not when his pants are pulled off and a hand is wrapping around his aching leaking cock.

“Like I said,” those plush lips hover just mere inches above, “A mess.” With that, Donghyuck licks him from base to tip swirling his tongue around head, pressing his tongue flat against its sensitive underside, kissing down his shaft as he dives back down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taeil’s hands all but fly to that silvery hair as Donghyuck licks and kisses. Each swirl of tongue has him gasping and seeing stars, his chest heaving as he screws his eyes shut. Already he can feel that familiar coiling deep down in his groin and the tingle lighting his fingers and toes, but that’s it. That’s about as far as he can get when all Donghyuck does is tease and play, lips never quite wrapping around him and giving him the pleasure he so desires.

Instead, Donghyuck waits and waits, lets a glob of spit drip down onto his cock and slicks Taeil with his hand, flicks his tongue in all the right spots and plays some more. He keeps going until Taeil’s writhing and moaning, twitching and whining with desire and chanting his name, telling himi please, begging for more, begging for him.

“Donghyuck,” Taeil groans. “ _Please_.”

“What was that?” Donghyuck dips back down to his balls and licks at one before sucking at it. “What did you say? I couldn’t quite hear you, hyung.” He spits into his hand and smears the saliva, massaging his balls and smirking when Taeil’s hips buck up off the bed.

“Suck my cock already you little shit,” Taeil cusses at him trying to thrust up into Donghyuck’s hand and get him to do anything other than maintain that shitty loose, barely there grip of his.

A chuckle rings forth and Taeil groans in frustration at the vibrations dancing up along his thigh from where Donghyuck’s laying on him. He swears he’s going to get revenge one of these days, maybe even pummel him for how goddamn annoying he’s being right now. He’s been dreaming about this for weeks now, refining and shaping his fantasy into perfection and now all Donghyuck’s doing is _playing._

“Hyung, is that how you ask me for something? I thought you were nicer to me than that. Aren’t I special? Aren’t I your beloved maknae?” 

Taeil glares at hm, yet another cuss on the tip of his tongue but he swallows it down, swallows his pride because if Donghyuck keeps up all this teasing, he swears he’s going to die. He’s so wound up that every single touch is beginning to feel like a fever dream; there’s sweat dripping down his forehead, his throat feels raw from moaning and begging so much, his mind is slow and sluggish. The only thing giving him any sort of hope that he might finally get what he wants is the way Donghyuck looks right now unconsciously rutting against the bed, his cheeks rosy and flushed, lips shiny with spit, eyes glazed and possessed with the game he’s playing.

“Please,” Taeil finally caves. “Please Donghyuck.”

“Please what?” Another press of tongue, this time along his perineum and Taeil nearly breaks down sobbing. He’s close. He’s so, so close, but none of this is enough. None of it can give him the final push he needs.

“Please suck my cock Donghyuck. I need you. I need your lips. Please. _Please_ .” He can feel the prickling behind his eyelids—the threat of tears from all this pent up frustration that Donghyuck’s been causing, but finally, _finally_. 

Taeil lets out a cry, a silent thank you when Donghyuck wraps his lips around his cock sinking down until the head hits the back of his throat. He gets to work, bobbing and sucking, one hand twisting and the other massaging his groin. Each movement drives Taeil closer and closer to the edge, has his mind going blank and his voice growing hoarse from moaning so much. It only takes a minute before Taeil is seeing hot white, his balls tightening and cock throbbing as he comes. 

When he finally comes back down from his high, the very first thing Taeil sees is Donghyuck swallowing his load. He lays there panting and heaving, body twitching and jerking as Donghyuck crawls back up with a look of triumph on his face. 

“Christ,” Taeil wheezes out unable to say nor do much else other than let Donghyuck kiss him. He tastes himself on Donghyuck’s tongue—bitter and disgusting and not at all something he’d ever be able to convince himself to swallow, yet swallow it Donghyuck did. He finds himself slowly growing horny once more as he stares at Donghyuck with equal measures of awe and fear. Awe at how he’s exceeded all his wildest fantasies; fear of that wild glint in those eyes that tells Taeil that he isn't quite done yet.

Donghyuck breaks the kiss and rests his head on his chest, poking at Taeil’s softening cock and giving a wicked grin when Taeil hisses and cups himself. 

“Will you quit it?” he croaks and glares at him. Donghyuck sighs and crawls off the bed handing a water bottle to Taeil as he digs around his pockets. Taeil takes several needed mouthfuls as he watches him, his curiosity turning into indignance as a strip of foils and a couple of pockets appear. 

Speechless, he stares at the offensive items before looking back up at Donghyuck who paints the sweetest smile on his face, his cheeks bunching up into small rounds. It’s just the sort of angelic expression that’s capable of tricking others into believing that the boy is something he’s not, but Taeil knows better—especially in these sorts of circumstances. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one prepared,” Taeil wryly comments.

The smile quirks into a smirk and Donghyuck takes a step back. Before Taeil can guess what he has planned, Donghyuck is yanking his shirt up and over his head chucking it aside somewhere on the floor. It’s nothing Taeil’s never seen before but something about the way the sunlight dances across Donghyuck’s skin, something about how it accentuates the beauty of that golden brown flesh—it has Taeil staring and gaping, admiring the lithe muscles rippling beneath.

“Like what you see?” Donghyuck snaps him out of his reverie and Taeil nods, quietly reaching out for a touch. The muscles feel firm beneath his fingers and Taeil marvels at how they stretch and jump with even the tiniest of movements. He looks up and catches Donghyuck studying him, his face more closely guarded than usual. It’s as if he’s searching for something but just what that something is, Taeil doesn’t know or maybe he just doesn’t want to.

Instead, he returns his attention back to Donghyuck’s body tucking that bit of information away in his mind and runs his hands up and down, smiling when Donghyuck jumps at a ticklish area. “Gorgeous,” Taeil quietly murmurs as his hands drift down to the waistband of his pants. “Can I?” 

Silvery strands falls into Donghyuck’s face as he nods and Taeil sinks down to his knees, heart hammering loud in his ears pressing kisses into that smooth skin. Down, down he goes taking pleasure in how the muscles flex and contract beneath his touch. He licks at his skin tasting the faintest hint of salt and smiling into his stomach when he hears a shaky breath from above. Everything is new and familiar at the same time. Donghyuck’s still the same person that Taeil’s known for the past several years, but touching him like this, seeing him like this—hell, even _tasting_ him like this—it’s totally foreign. 

With every new patch of skin that’s revealed, Taeil licks and bites but the closer he gets to his groin, the stronger an urge grows within. It’s primitive and barbaric, archaic and instinctual in how it pumps through his veins. He wants to leave a mark behind, wants proof that this isn’t just some sort of hallucination from fantasizing way too much. He wants something more than this, something that isn’t just a game to Donghyuck, something that’s- 

The day backstage in front of the mirror comes to mind and Taeil reels back, quickly shoving the idea aside once more. He doesn’t want to think about that, doesn’t want to acknowledge the stirring in his heart. He focuses on the here and now instead, how warm Donghyuck is, how those eyes continue to quietly watch, how he’s here with Taeil right now. Still, that drive is there clawing and scratching at him and Taeil growls and roughly sucks a mark, biting and ignoring the surprised yelp from above.

Soon, the pants are off and Donghyuck’s standing completely naked before him. Taeil drinks the sight in, takes in every nook and cranny as he runs his eyes up and down before finally focusing on Donghyuck’s cock. It hangs heavy and half-hard, a couple shades darker than the rest of his body, tip shiny with a bead of precum. Without thinking, Taeil leans in and licks at it, his guts twisting when he hears the sharp intake of breath. Unlike Donghyuck, he wastes no time teasing and playing spending only a few moments to feel around and massage his thighs before he’s wrapping a hand around his dick. He’s been fantasizing about this exact scenario for weeks now and he’s not about to waste it—not when the shadows are starting to shrink a little at a time.

With hands and lips, he strokes Donghyuck to full hardness lapping up any precum that leaks forth. He tastes of something that’s almost vaguely sweet yet salty—a taste Taeil decides he likes especially with the way Donghyuck’s chest hitches with every single lick. A kiss along his shaft has Donghyuck murmuring words that Taeil can’t quite hear over the TV, a lick has him sighing and caressing his face, laying his tongue flat over the underside of the cockhead earns him a grunt and a hiss.

Hands tug at his hair and Taeil hears the unspoken desire in it, wrapping his lips around his length and getting to work. Donghyuck’s cock sits heavily on his tongue and Taeil marvels at the feeling, takes his time to explore with his mouth, lets his tongue dance and swirl, tightens his lips and listens to the groans. With every bob of his head he sinks down a little further and tries to slather Donghyuck in as much saliva as possible just like he’d learned from Donghyuck just a few minutes prior. Whatever he can’t cover with his mouth he makes up with his hand, twisting and gripping making sure that every bit of him is covered and pleased.

The little breathy sounds soon turn to sighs, and the sighs turn into grunts as Taeil takes in more and more of Donghyuck, his cockhead hitting the back of his throat with each bob. The hands in his hair tug at him once more and Taeil questioningly looks up, heart skipping a beat at what he sees.

Donghyuck’s an absolute mess with a flush creeping up his cheeks and down his chest, sweat dripping down sun-kissed skin, lips bitten and raw but none of that is what gets Taeil’s heart racing. It’s that stare. That damned half-lidded stare. It’s the one that Donghyuck strictly saves for the stage, a watered-down version the only thing he gives Taeil whenever he’s messing with him. This is the one that pulls and entices, draws Taeil in like a moth to a flame, has him weak at the knees, slows the world to a halt. He wants to worship that look and cement it in his brain, etch it into the back of his eyelids so he can’t forget. 

Quietly, Taeil sits back on his heels letting his jaw go slack and relaxes his throat never tearing his eyes from Donghyuck. He watches that glint of something crude, lets it sink down into his bones, lets those hands on his head hold him still as Donghyuck begins to move. The first few rocks are uncomfortable and Taeil fights against his gag reflex, tears pricking his eyes from resisting, yet the heavenly sounds pouring from above makes the suffering more than worth it. 

“God,” Donghyuck snaps his hips forward, “Your mouth feels so good.” Taeil hums in acknowledgement taking pleasure in how the vibrations draw out a cuss. “ _Shit_. Do that again.”

Taeil obliges him and moans around his cock reaching down to touch his own, shuddering as the remnants of sensitivity claw at him. Still, it’s perfect like this. The musky scent, the sloppy sounds, the weight of cock in his hands and mouth—Taeil can’t get enough of it. Even the gibberish on TV and the filthy carpet he’s kneeling on seems like luxury when he’s finally getting what he wants. 

A glob of drool dribbles down his chin and Taeil wipes it off with a hand only to use it to slick himself. Like this, the glide is even smoother and he moans around Donghyuck’s cock, twitching and stroking himself. 

“ _Jesus_. Are you touching yourself?” Taeil looks up and nods, shivering when those stormy eyes grow dark. 

“Holy shit,” Donghyuck murmurs to himself, his cock throbbing in Taeil’s mouth as he snaps his hips faster. “That’s so hot. You enjoy sucking cock, hyung?” Taeil nods again and hums. His breath is growing short and his mind is going blank, but trying to keep up with the increasing pace is fine. Delightful even. Gratifying. The way Donghyuck begins to slip and lose himself, the way he forgets to slow down and let him breathe for a moment—it’s exhilarating. It’s a high Taeil’s never known before, a high that lights his body on fire, a high that he begins to chase.

Everything Donghyuck’s every done up until now has always been perfectly calculated and meticulously planned: how he teases and plays with Taeil, how he messes around and drives him insane, how he gets him worked up before and on stage. Everything purposeful, carefully curated to make it look as if it’s not, but Taeil knows better. Like this, the way Donghyuck is fucking his mouth—all there is is a primitive urge, a hunt for that thrill, a neediness that Donghyuck’s not even aware he’s showing.

Donghyuck snaps his hips particularly hard and Taeil chokes. Not once, not twice, but over and over again he goes, ignoring Taeil’s gagging and sputtering, his lungs fighting for air, his tears running down his face. Yet Taeil wants more—needs more. He hollows his cheeks and grips the back of Donghyuck’s thighs as Donghyuck continues to fuck his face, moaning and fisting himself in time to the thrusts. The string of cusses and praises pouring from above are intoxicating, more addicting than any drug on the planet and Taeil wants more and more. He wants more of that cock in his mouth, more of the suffocating breathlessness, more of Donghyuck, more, more, _more_.

“Taeil- Taeil wait,” Donghyuck pants, sweat rolling down his brow.“ _Hyung_ .” But Taeil can’t hear him. All there is is need. Want. _Desire_.

“Hyung,” he tries again. “Hyung, _stop,_ ” Donghyuck finally manages to shove Taeil away, chest heaving and body trembling. Taeil’s back hits the bed and he stares up at Donghyuck through a blur of tears, confusion written all over his face. “I nearly came in your mouth,” Donghyuck wheezes out an explanation.

The words are slowly to make themselves understood in the mush of Taeil’s brain; he’s forgotten that they're in a hotel room with all their members and staff lingering nearby but once the sounds string together in a sentence, Taeil can’t help but feel a tinge of disappointment at being denied. “Why didn't you?” 

Speechless, Donghyuck stares at him slack jawed in awe before his mouth snaps shut in a low chuckle. “What? Did you want me to?” he offers a helping hand and helps Taeil up on his feet.

“Kind of,” Taeil admits. He tugs at his shirt frowning at how sticky and sweaty he feels. He’s also just the slightest bit self-conscious being the only one still wearing any clothes and he pulls it off, wiping his mouth clean with it. Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to stare and Taeil smiles at him stepping in close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaning in. “Like what you see?” he grins, closing the gap.

The kiss is slow and lazy, a slide of tongues rather than an assault. It’s a nice change in pace and Taeil finds himself sighing and relaxing against Donghyuck taking the time to enjoy all the different facets of his personality. He’s as unpredictable as the weather, wont to kicking up a swirling storm one minute, turning into the ray of sunshine parting the clouds the next. Taeil’s seen every single aspect of Donghyuck over the years, even experienced them himself, but there’s something much more intimate seeing him like this. Something about skin on skin, their chests sticking together, Donghyuck’s fluttering heart against his own—it has Taeil’s heart clenching and squeezing.

Donghyuck takes a step forward slowly forcing Taeil back against the mattress before breaking the kiss, a lovely soft smile on his lips. He’s chaotic and angelic, mischievous yet sweet, irritating but lovable and Taeil can’t help but adore him. 

“Hyung,” he softly murmurs, voice barely a murmur above the TV. “I really like you.” 

His breath is a tickle across his skin and Taeil smiles at him, pushing the silvery strands from his face “I know. You tell me that all the time.” 

“No,” Donghyuck shakes his head. “I mean I like you. I really, _really_ like you.” 

Taeil pauses, mind reeling with the implication. That feeling is back again, the one he just tried to ignore, the one that’s been plaguing him ever since that day Donghyuck first toyed with him in the dressing room. The giddiness, the apprehension, the excitement, the thrill—they’re all whirling within chasing each other around. Round and round they go, clanging and screaming, clashing and howling inside his head fighting for his attention, vying for his time. The answer is right there in the midst of it all, the key that will grant him silence, yet there’s just all these thoughts. All this noise.

“”Yeah?” he gazes into those bright eyes that he cherishes so much. In them, the honeyed pools reflect the very thing that Taeil’s been refusing to confront and the sounds get louder and louder, storming and thundering trying to bury and hide the treasure within. Those eyes speak of an unguarded vulnerability. A hope. A fear. An earnestness.

A love.

Donghyuck nods and there’s a moment of absolute silence as the noise evaporates leaving only the glimmering jewel behind before Taeil’s heart is bursting full of a quiet mirthful joy. “Yeah,” he leans in, breathy laughter humming forth. “I like you too.” 

With that, Taeil’s back hits the bed as Donghyuck hungrily kisses him with a force he’s been holding back until now. Each kiss sets off a spark that dances along his skin and zips through his body, a spark that drowns out the hotel room and dissolves the bed, a spark that has him floating up, up, up, high in Donghyuck’s embrace.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck murmurs between kisses. “I want to fuck you. Can I?”

Taeil sinks back down through the clouds, into the hotel room, onto the bed, nodding and licking at his chapped lips, stomach churning at how such a vulgar question could sound so innocent coming from Donghyuck’s mouth. It’s even worse when he’s looking down at Taeil like that, bright and giddy, ecstatic and jubilant—the very picture of someone in love. Someone in love with him. 

At Donghyuck’s behest, Taeil lifts his hips up for a pillow and nervously watches as Donghyuck tears open a packet coating his fingers in the cherry-colored liquid. “Hyung,” he curls up against his side, one hand reaching down. “Taeil hyung. I love you so much.” Taeil shivers at both the confession and the press of cool fluid against his rim, twitching as Donghyuck takes his time to spread it around and warm it up.

“Ever since the concert- No, even before then. I think I’ve… I…” he trails off. Taeil turns his head towards him, his heart skipping a beat at what he sees. His eyes wide and bright, pupils darting back and forth as he searches for the words he wants to say; his fine brows arched into a small furrow trying to convey something he can’t; his bruised bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he gnaws at it. The expression on Donghyuck’s face is just so earnest, so _raw_ that Taeil can’t help but reach out for him.

“Don’t talk,” Taeil pulls him in for a kiss. “You don’t have to talk. You always just show me. That’s what you do best.” 

Donghyuck nods and gives a quiet smile before a finger is pushing in past his rim. Taeil gasps at it, hands gripping at the sheets. That finger isi a strange feeling. Foreign. Intrusive. Uncomfortable. But with the way Donghyuck sincerely watches him, the way he presses his thumb against his perineum and massages it—all his worries fly out the window at the pleasure rumbling forth from within. It’s a taste of what to come, a promise of the overwhelming ecstasy that awaits him.

“ _Hyuck,_ ” Taeil grips at his arms. Donghyuck smiles his sweet smile and wiggles the tip of his finger waiting for the ring of muscles to relax before pushing in a little further. He cuddles and kisses his hyung, slowly works him open, whispers filthy things into his ears—things he’s always kept hidden and locked up deep within his heart: how much he’s thought about fucking Taeil, how badly he wants to be inside of him, how he wants to fuck Taeil until he cums on his dick.

“Fuck,” Taeil throws his head back on the pillow. “ _Fuck_.” 

Bit by bit, Donghyuck slowly works him open pushing his finger in and out, watching Taeil twitch and jerk, plays until he’s writhing and begging for more. He pulls his finger out, wipes it on the sheets and adds a fresh coat of lube before pushing back in with two. This time the stretch burns even more and Taeil finds himself tensing and biting his lip, toes curling and nails digging into Donghyuck. “Relax,” Donghyuck murmurs into his ear, hand smoothing the hair from his brow and gazing with those lovely eyes of his.

Taeil nods and takes a breath willing his body to relax as he studies Donghyuck’s face for some sort of distraction. A dark splotch catches his attention and he buries his hands in that fluffy hair tugging Donghyuck down so he can taste the marks. He trails kisses along his cheek, one press for each mole smiling into that bronze skin when Donghyuck airily laughs. When he gets to the one on his neck, Taeil licks and kisses tasting the saltiness of sweat on his tongue and humming when Donghyuck shudders above him. He does it again and again taking care to not leave any traces behind, each kiss fulfilling a desire he’s held onto for so long. 

“I love all your moles,” he quietly tells him. “They’re beautiful.” 

Donghyuck grins and beams, slowly pushing past the second knuckles and dragging his fingers along Taeil’s walls. He twists and wiggles, curls his fingers in and shoves them in a little farther trying to get Taeil used to the feeling.

Minutes past but soon, Taeil’s melting at the feeling keening and moaning, fingers digging into that lithe back as Donghyuck slowly scissors him open. The stretch, the burn—it all feels so good. Then when Donghyuck presses down on a particularly sensitive spot- Taeil gasps, eyes flying open as he clutches onto Donghyuck. “Oh,” he whispers. “ _Oh._ ” 

With a lewd smirk, Donghyuck rubs at the spot and massages slow circles drawing out the most needy moans he’s ever heard the entire night. With every press, a desperation creeps into Taeil. They speak of the urge that’s been gnawing at him for days. The itch that’s been there for weeks. He clenches around those fingers, back arching off the bed, brows drawn in a furrow, hands and lips blindly seeking for Donghyuck. He needs some sort of fix, needs some sort of relief from this aching desire but not just anything will do. Only one thing can help him. Only one person. “Hyuck,” Taeil pants out. “Just fuck me already. Please.” 

But instead of indulging in his desire, Donghyuck only pushes in a third finger swallowing down the moans and whimpers that pour from Taeil’s lips as he goes straight for the prostate once more. Taeil whines into Donghyuck’s mouth trying to tell him he’s ready, that he wants his cock in him, that he needs it _right now,_ but he can’t. He’s too far gone in bliss drooling and mewling, panting and scraping his skin.

“Hyuck. Donghyuck. _Please_.” He’s stretched thin about to break, about to snap or maybe he has already. He can’t tell. There’s euphoria flooding through him and tears wetting his lashes. One even rolls down his face and Donghyuck licks at it, kissing up the shiny trail, pressing his lips against his brows, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

When Donghyuck breaks the kiss, Taeil opens his eyes and trembles when he sees him gazing down at him, a soft smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. “I love you so fucking much, hyung,” he finally pulls his fingers out with a quiet squelch before standing up. “You have no idea.”

“Then hurry,” Taeil softly murmurs. “Show me.” He watches and waits as Donghyuck grabs a condom, but the couple of seconds it takes is far too long for him. The loss of fingers leaves him feeling empty and hollow, ass clenching at nothing as he begins to shiver. Whether it’s from the loss of warmth or the isolating desperation that clings on, Taeil doesn’t know. All there is is a chatter of teeth and an uncontrollable shudder that wracks his body again and again and again.

“Cold?” The bed squeaks as Donghyuck crawls on top of him, cock hard against his stomach. 

Taeil shakes his head and reaches up for him with quivering hands. “No,” he mumbles against Donghyuck’s lips. “I just really need you.” 

Donghyuck beams and Taeil’s shivering slows to a halt. That smile is like a ray of sunshine bright and cozy, dazzling and invigorating in how it seems to embrace him. It warms his heart flooding him with a contentment that’s only marred by the ever-persistent need that continues to gnaw on him.”Hyuck,” he looks up at him. “ _Hurry_.”

This time, Donghyuck finally entertains his request and settles between his legs wasting no time as he lines himself up. Taeil trembles and bites his lip, eyes glued onto Donghyuck’s face, hands scrambling and gasping as Donghyuck slowly pushes his way in. The stretch burns even more than Donghyuck’s fingers ever did and it tears him apart from inside out, but Taeil doesn’t care. The need is just too strong. He urges him on with hands and feet wrapping them around Donghyuck and pulling him closer and closer until Donghyuck’s buried to the hilt, panting and trembling above him.

“ _Fuck,_ ” is the only thing Taeil can say as he clenches tightly around Donghyuck, vision spotting white from the searing pain. 

“You’re so tight,” Donghyuck huffs out. 

Taeil lets out a shaky laugh and pulls him in for a kiss, wincing as the movement forces Donghyuck to shift inside of him. It hurts. God it hurts but there’s something to it. Something about the way the pain bleeds into a pleasure of its own, turns into something that’s stimulating and thrilling, numbs his mind to everything but simply feeling. It scratches the itch, fulfills the urge, feeds the hunger that’s been festering in him for so long.

“Hyuck,” he caresses that sun-kissed skin. “Donghyuck. I love you so much.”

Donghyuck hisses, hips rocking out of their own accord, cock shoving in a little deeper and ripping a moan from Taeil’s mouth. “Tell me that again.” 

The low rumble of demand slinks down Taeil’s spine and lights a spark deep within. “I love you. I love you so much,” his last words turn into a cry as Donghyuck pulls back half way before slamming back in. 

“Again.”

“I love your cock,” Taeil moans over the slap of skin. “I love how you feel in me. How you stretch me open. How you fill me up.” 

Donghyuck snarls and begins snapping his hips setting a pace that’s so rough it empties Taeil’s mind of any thoughts. All he can do is feel, hear, and see, reduced to something that’s barbaric and animalistic. He feels the way Donghyuck digs his fingers into his hips yanking him forward with every thrust, his touch carving a brand into his body. He hears the way Donghyuck grunts and huffs. How obscene they sound over the slap of skin and blare of TV. He sees the way Donghyuck stares at him hard and beady, honeyed eyes wild with desire. 

Taeil licks his lips and allows himself to be swept away by them, drowns in those golden pools and in the way they only see Taeil and nothing else. They’re beautiful and dangerous, bewitching and cunning like nothing he’s ever seen before. They speaks to him of quiet little secrets, of all the things that Donghyuck’s never said to him before, of all the things he wants to say.

Donghyuck spits into his hand and reaches down, a wicked grin spreading on his face when Taeil writhes beneath him. It’s just too much for him. Too much to have Donghyuck fucking him like this. Too much to have his fantasies finally come true. Too much to have him pleasuring him inside and out. Just too much. Even the way Donghyuck looks as he thrusts his hips harder and harder, sweat dripping down his skin, cheeks flushed crimson, muscles flexing and rippling—he must be Eros incarnated sent down to Earth as a beautiful sun-kissed boy just for Taeil.

“Kiss me,” he reaches up for Donghyuck forcing him to lean down. The change in angle has Taeil screaming in Donghyuck’s mouth and his hips falters for only a moment before he’s roughly grinding down against his prostate, the pace harsh and unrelenting. 

A dribble of drool leaks out the corner of his mouth but Taeil doesn't bother to wipe it off. He’s getting closer and closer, so close that his hands and feet going numb, his mind is going blank, that heated coil is tightening deep within, yet he can’t come yet. He needs just a little something more, a little push.

Donghyuck spits into his hand and coats him in a fresh layer of saliva. “Hyung,” he fists him faster and faster. “Hyung, come for me.”

“ _Donghyuck_ ,” he whispers, and then he’s there. Taeil lets out a high-pitched moan as he comes, body trembling, back arching off the bed, tears rolling down his face as he spills hot white all over Donghyuck’s hand. 

With a triumphant savage grunt, Donghyuck shoves Taeil’s legs up and over his shoulders grabbing his hips and smearing cum everywhere as he slams into him chasing after his own orgasm. Almost immediately, Taeil’s body screams and recoils from sensitivity and Taeil whines and whimpers, tries to tell Donghyuck to stop and that he’s too sensitive, but it falls on deaf ears only managing to excite and goad him on instead.

Donghyuck snaps his hips with purpose ignoring the sweat dripping down his brow and his hair sticking to his face. He’s lost in the ecstasy of it all, too far gone to care about much other than his own pleasure. On and on he goes, the thrusts scraping and clawing at Taeil. He feels like his body’s about to shut down when Donghyuck’s hips begin to stutter. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck pumps and grunts, “ _Fuck_.” His shouts turning into a guttural growl as he begins to come, hips snapping so hard that it digs into Taeil’s flesh with every thrust. The warmth blossoming in his ass has Taeil moaning and drooling giving him a taste of what it’d be like without a layer of latex between them. 

He yelps as Donghyuck collapses on top of him in a mess of sweat and heat, complaining and trying to cup his softening dick from his weight. 

“Sorry,” Donghyuck pants out, “But I can't move.” It takes some work, but Taeil manages to wiggle out from beneath him, cuddling and burying his face into his damp hair, smiling into it when Donghyuck curls in close. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Taeil tells him after a couple of minutes, but he doesn't budge from where he lays. He can’t bring himself to move, too tired and comfortable where he lays, but the shadows are shorter than ever and the movie that’s been playing is nearing its end. Donghyuck doesn’t respond, snuggling in even close and wrapping an arm and a leg around him. 

“Hyuck,” Taeil strokes his hair and tries again. “We gotta get dressed. Jaehyun’s going to be back soon.” But it’s nice like this. It’s nice feeling the tickle of warm breath across his skin. It’s nice feeling the steady heartbeat fluttering against his own. It’s nice finally having Donghyuck here in his arms where he’s belonged all this time.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nods, but he doesn’t move.

“Hyuck,” he nudges him with an arm. “Come on. Let’s go.” But he doesn’t really mean it, doesn’t actually want him to leave so soon. He’d love to stay with him for a little while more—spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with him, but they can’t. The rolling credits lets him know their time is nigh.

“Hyuck,” he says his name once more, quieter now. “I love you.”

Donghyuck finally stirs and looks up at him, eyes shining brightly with a smile on his face. “Love you too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for any weird typos/grammar errors cause spell check on google docs just does not work for me   
> (ง •̀_•́)ง 
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunstaeilation)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kunstaeilation)


End file.
